onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Anastasia
The Red Queen is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. A beautiful and elegant woman, the Red Queen's personality and moral conduct are unfortunately not as pleasing as her alluring appearance. Driven by a lust for power and a bitter sibling-like rivalry, the Red Queen has great, shady plans for Alice's return to her turf, Wonderland, wherein she reigns supreme and forces all its creatures to abide by her will. Biography 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' }} A young girl by the name of Alice is led to Wonderland by the powerful White Rabbit, and when she finally comes home after her adventures in that wondrous place, her father is surprised to find her back, alive and well, as he thought she'd died, claiming she'd been gone a long time. Alice's stories about Wonderland fail to be bought by the people around her, and a psych professional even claims that she's lying and perhaps unstable. Alice, determined to prove the truth, returns to Wonderland as a young woman to bring evidence of her stay there, and meets a genie by the name of Cyrus, who grants her three wishes. Alice and Cyrus share many adventures in Wonderland and fall in love, eventually leading to him proposing to her. However, their proposal is cut short when the villainous Red Queen - who is in cahoots with the equally nefarious Jafar - shows up and throws Cyrus into the Boiling Sea. Alice believes he's fallen to his death, but in truth he lands on Jafar's magic carpet, all part of a plan he and the Queen came up with. Jafar then traps Cyrus in a giant cage in his palace, up in the clouds that soar over Wonderland. 'Alice's Return to Wonderland' 'Season 1' The White Rabbit shows up in Storybrooke, Maine to recruit Will, the Knave of Hearts, to rescue Alice from the asylum where she was incarcerated after being deemed insane due to telling people about her adventures in Wonderland. Will and the Rabbit inform Alice that her beloved genie, Cyrus, is alive, so they all set sail to Wonderland with the intent to reunite the two torn lovers. However, there they learn that the Rabbit didn't actually see Cyrus, and rather says that the Dormouse did. It is soon revealed to us that the Rabbit brought the pair there under directions of the villainous Red Queen, who instructs him to report to her everything that Alice says, does and thinks, under a death threat. Jafar, who had an agreement with the Red Queen, shows up on one of her palace's balconies and she informs him that Alice is back and looking for her genie, which she implies is what they wanted. Jafar moves closer and tells her that what they want can't be accomplished without the genie's bottle, and Alice's made all her wishes. He tells her not to be so pleased with herself, and she scolds him for talking down to the Queen. He tells her power is fleeting, which she takes as a threat, but he makes it clear that he's not just threatening her... he's ready to dispose of her. Jafar starts to choke the Queen through magic, but she is able to murmur that he doesn't know where Alice is. He releases her, and the bitter Queen reminds him that he's in her turf now, and if he wants her help, their deal remains. The Queen promises to get him his wishes, and he asks what she wants in return, to which she responds, "All in due time." She then tells him to get back on his carpet and let her deal with Alice. He tells her he hopes she does, for her sake, and then his carpet appears and he steps on it and flies away. Later, Jafar goes to pay a little visit to Cyrus, whom he's got locked up in a giant cage in his palace in the clouds over Wonderland. Origins Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo OW101 10.png Promo OW101 11.png Promo Red Queen OW 01.png Category:Main Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Queens Category:Witches